Forum:Ragnabot 3 Basepage
Ragnabot 3 is the third edition of the Ragnabot tournament, including every robot in Robot Wars history. A separate Antweight Ragnabot (Rantnabot) will be held first before the qualifiers for the main tournament, which for the first time includes the Series 9 and 10 robots, along with robots from non-Heavyweight weight divisions. Rantnabot takes place in the Extreme 2 Antweight arena with the addition of a House Robot in the form of the Matilda HEXBUG remote-controlled toy. Ragnabot 3 takes place in the Series 10 arena, but the Doom Dial only opens the pit. Rogue House Robot and the Fog of War will not be used. The Floor Flipper will also be restricted to its Classic Series role, where it will not activate whenever a robot drives over it or is pushed on, and will only be used on dead robots once they are officially eliminated. Rantnabot Round of 16 *Millitant vs Minimalistic: Millitant won *Hades vs Mesmer 2: Hades won *Anto vs Pants: Anto won *Anty B vs Anty Geddon: Anty B won *Razzler vs Little Nipper: Little Nipper won *The Serpent vs Combat Ant: Combat Ant won *Lower vs Legion: Lower won *Buzzant vs Chroma: Chroma won Quarter-Finals *Lower vs Anto: Lower won *Hades vs Combat Ant: Combat Ant won *Anty B vs Little Nipper: Anty B won *Millitant vs Chroma: Millitant won Semi-Finals *Combat Ant vs Lower: Combat Ant won *Millitant vs Anty B: Anty B won 3rd Place Playoff *Lower vs Millitant: Millitant won Grand Final *Combat Ant vs Anty B: Anty B won =Ragnabot= Ragnabot 3 Qualifiers *Reptirron The Second vs Thorgrim: Reptirron The Second won *Mammoth vs M.R. Speed Squared: M.R. Speed Squared won *The Kraken vs Daisy: The Kraken won *Destruct-A-Bubble vs Piece De Resistance: Destruct-A-Bubble won *Ellie's Little Pink-Bot vs Reactor 2: Reactor 2 won *RT81 vs Bondi Titch: Bondi Titch won *Vector vs Propeller-Head: Propeller-Head won *Stomp vs Chimera 2: Chimera 2 won *Steel Sandwich vs Shadow Fiend: Steel Sandwich won *Short Circuit vs Twn Trwn: Short Circuit won *The Mauler vs Wild Thing: Wild Thing won *Night Raider vs ICU: ICU won *Broadsword vs Terror Australis: Broadsword won *Krayzee Tokyo vs The Kegs: The Kegs won *Snake Bite (Swiss) vs Vortex Inducer: Snake Bite (Swiss) won *Yeborobo vs Thor (1995): Thor (1995) won *Major Tom 3 vs Amok: Major Tom 3 won *Malice vs Destructive Criticism: Destructive Criticism won *Max Damage vs Roadblock: Roadblock won *Lizzard vs The Parthian Shot: Lizzard won *Aftershock vs Thunderpants: Aftershock won *Gravedigger (3) vs Pain: Gravedigger (3) won *Hobgoblin vs Minotaur: Hobgoblin won *Broot vs Loco: Loco won *Dee vs Rosebud: Dee won *MouseTrap vs Niterider: MouseTrap won *Wyrm vs Damacles: Wyrm won *Panzer Mk 2 vs Reckless Endangerment: Panzer Mk 2 won *Alien vs Conquering Clown 2: Conquering Clown 2 won *Kan-Opener (7) vs Roter Osche: Kan-Opener (7) won *Axe-Awe vs Close Enough: Axe-Awe won *Anarachnid vs Whirlpool 70: Whirlpool 70 won Heat A Round 1 *Steg-O-Saw-Us vs M2: M2 won *Demolition Demon (2) vs Raging Knightmare: Raging Knightmare won *Argh! vs Concussion: Concussion won *Daisy Cutter vs Spawn of Scutter: Spawn of Scutter won *Ajjay vs Magnetar: Magnetar won *X-Terminator 2 vs Granny's Revenge 2: X-Terminator 2 won *Steel Sandwich vs Mr Punch: Steel Sandwich won *Firestorm 5 vs Mad Cow Bot: Firestorm 5 won *Clawed Hopper vs Aftershock: Aftershock won *Comengetorix vs The Big Cheese: Comengetorix won *Infinity (UK) vs Scraptosaur (7): Scraptosaur (7) won *Whipper vs Dragbot: Dragbot won *Atomic vs Napalm: Atomic won *Dundee vs Tetanus: Tetanus won *Raizer Blade vs The Iron Mask: Raizer Blade won *Corporal Punishment vs Beaverbot: Corporal Punishment won Round 2 *Magnetar vs Aftershock: Magnetar won *Steel Sandwich vs Atomic: Atomic won *Dragbot vs Spawn of Scutter: Spawn of Scutter won *M2 vs Raging Knightmare: M2 won *Raizer Blade vs Corporal Punishment: Raizer Blade won *Firestorm 5 vs Tetanus: Firestorm 5 won *Scraptosaur (7) vs Comengetorix: Scraptosaur (7) won *X-Terminator 2 vs Concussion: Concussion won Round 3 *Concussion vs M2: Concussion won *Scraptosaur (7) vs Magnetar: Magnetar won *Spawn of Scutter vs Raizer Blade: Spawn of Scutter won *Firestorm 5 vs Atomic: Firestorm 5 won Heat B Round 1 *Ansgar's Revenge vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *DTK vs Sweeney Todd: DTK won *Tyranabot vs Topbot: Topbot won *Spin Doctor (Series 2) vs Prince of Darkness: Spin Doctor (Series 2) won *The Termite vs Sting 2: The Termite won *Weld-Dor vs Scutter's Revenge: Weld-Dor won *Shapeshifter (D2) vs Drillzilla: Drillzilla won *Hefty vs A-Kill: A-Kill won *Spawn Again vs Cronos: Spawn Again won *Bugs vs AM CVn: AM CVn won *Ripper vs Jim Struts: Ripper won *Darke Destroyer vs Indefatigable: Indefatigable won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Lizzard: Panzer Mk 4 won *Tough As Nails vs Night Stalker: Tough As Nails won *Rigby vs Trolley Rage: Trolley Rage won *Reptirron vs Tsunami (7): Tsunami (7) won Round 2 *Spin Doctor (Series 2) vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won *Ripper vs Trolley Rage: Ripper won *A-Kill vs Indefatigable: A-Kill won *Drillzilla vs Weld-Dor: Drillzilla won *Tsunami (7) vs DTK: Tsunami (7) won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Topbot: Panzer Mk 4 won *AM CVn vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *The Termite vs Tough As Nails: Tough As Nails won Round 3 *Tsunami (7) vs Tough As Nails: Tough As Nails won *Ripper vs Drillzilla: Drillzilla won *A-Kill vs Berserk 2: Berserk 2 won *Panzer Mk 4 vs Spawn Again: Spawn Again won Heat C Round 1 *Tetanus Booster vs Plunderbird 5: Tetanus Booster won *ICU vs Flextreme: ICU won *The Creature vs Derek 2: Derek 2 won *Fatal Traction vs Prometheus (UK): Fatal Traction won *Onslaught vs Death Jester: Onslaught won *Rohog vs Brimhur: Rohog won *Jellyfish vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won *Medusa Oblongata vs Haardvark (2): Haardvark (2) won *Victor 2 vs Pyramid of Chaos: Victor 2 won *Tricerabot 3.0 vs Direct Action: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Snake Bite (Swiss) vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won *Velocirippa vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Ms Nightshade vs Ron: Ron won *Crusader 2 vs Silver Box: Crusader 2 won *SAT'arn vs Mini-Maul: Mini-Maul won *Revenge vs Cygnus X-1: Cygnus X-1 won Round 2 *Haardvark (2) vs Tricerabot 3.0: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Cygnus X-1 vs Tetanus Booster: Tetanus Booster won *Victor 2 vs Cedric Slammer: Cedric Slammer won *Onslaught vs Derek 2: Onslaught won *Fatal Traction vs ICU: ICU won *Ron vs Thing 2: Thing 2 won *Crusader 2 vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Mini-Maul vs Rohog: Rohog won Round 3 *Onslaught vs Hyperactive: Hyperactive won *Tetanus Booster vs ICU: Tetanus Booster won *Thing 2 vs Tricerabot 3.0: Tricerabot 3.0 won *Cedric Slammer vs Rohog: Cedric Slammer won Heat D Round 1 *Forklift vs The Kraken: The Kraken won *Bodyhammer vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Terrorhurtz vs frenZy: Terrorhurtz won *Beast of Bodmin vs W.A.S.P.: Beast of Bodmin won *Armour Geddon vs Hobgoblin: Hobgoblin won *Splinter vs Iron-Awe 6: Iron-Awe 6 won *Angel of Death vs Bulldog Breed: Bulldog Breed won *Terminal Ferocity vs Pulsar (8): Pulsar won *Havoc vs G.B.H.: G.B.H. won *Undertaker vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *Cataclysmic Variabot vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Revenge of Trouble & Strife won *Spin Doctor (Series 6) vs Rippa Raptor: Spin Doctor won *Kat 3 vs Tantrum: Kat 3 won *Flepser vs Thud: Flepser won *Sniper vs Panda Monium: Sniper won *B.O.D. vs Tentoumushi: B.O.D. won Round 2 *Bulldog Breed vs Pulsar (8): Bulldog Breed won *Hobgoblin vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Beast of Bodmin vs Sniper: Beast of Bodmin won *B.O.D. vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife: Kat 3 won *Flepser vs The Kraken: The Kraken won *Spin Doctor (Series 6) vs G.B.H.: G.B.H. won *Iron-Awe 6 vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won Round 3 *G.B.H. vs Pussycat: Pussycat won *Bulldog Breed vs Terrorhurtz: Terrorhurtz won *Beast of Bodmin vs GBH 2: GBH 2 won *The Kraken vs Kat 3: Kat 3 won Heat E Round 1 *Chaos 2 vs Panic Attack: Chaos 2 won *Roadblock vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *La Machine vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Soc'em vs Basenji: Basennji won *Judge Shred 2 vs Doom Too: Judge Shred 2 won *Foxic vs Cruella: Foxic won *Crusher vs Alien Destructor 2: Alien Destructor 2 won *Shell Shock (Series 3) vs Gravedigger (5): Gravedigger (5) won *King B Remix vs Depoppesaurus Rex: King B Remix won *Anorakaphobia vs Project Two: Hex'em: Anorakaphobia won *Ansgar vs Rick: Rick won *Mortis vs Tiberius: Mortis won *Groundhog vs Infinity (Dutch): Groundhog won *Judge Shred 3 vs Broadsword: Judge Shred 3 won *Ninjitsu vs Beef-Cake: Ninjitsu won *Scraptosaur (D1) vs Ewe 2: Ewe 2 won Round 2 *Foxic vs The Steel Avenger: The Steel Avenger won *Basenji vs Gravedigger (5): Gravedigger (5) won *Arnold, Arnold Terminegger vs Ewe 2: Arnold, Arnold Terminegger won *Mortis vs Groundhog: Mortis won *Ninjitsu vs Judge Shred 2: Ninjitsu won *Judge Shred 3 vs Alien Destructor 2: Judge Shred 3 won *Chaos 2 vs Anorakaphobia: Chaos 2 won *King B Remix vs Rick: King B Remix won Round 3 *Mortis vs The Steel Avenger: Mortis won *Ninjitsu vs Arnold, Arnold Terminegger: Ninjitsu won *King B Remix vs Chaos 2: Chaos 2 won *Judge Shred 3 vs Gravedigger (5): Judge Shred 3 won Heat F Round 1 *Twister (Dutch) (7) vs T 2: Twister (Dutch) (7) won *Dominator vs Shockwave: Shockwave won *Weber vs Prince of Awe: Weber won *Centurion vs Not Perfect: Centurion won *Shogun vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: T.R.A.C.I.E. won *Shrapnel vs Ceros: Ceros won *Gnasher vs Kick Robut: Kick Robut won *Chopper vs Mean Streak: Mean Streak won *JAR vs 259 (Middleweight): 259 (Middleweight) won *Enderbot vs MouseTrap: MouseTrap won *Chimera vs Shapeshifter (D1): Chimera won *Zorro vs Hard Cheese: Zorro won *Vulture vs Shuriken: Vulture won *Namazu vs Dantomkia: Dantomkia won *Enzyme vs T-Wrecks: T-Wrecks won *Trouble 'n' Strife vs Rampage 2: Trouble 'n' Strife won Round 2 *Ceros vs MouseTrap: Ceros won *Weber vs Twister (Dutch) (7): Twister (Dutch) (7) won *259 (Middleweight) vs Chimera: 259 (Middleweight) won *Trouble 'n' Strife vs T-Wrecks: Trouble 'n' Strife won *Vulture vs Kick Robut: Vulture won *Centurion vs Zorro: Zorro won *Shockwave vs Dantomkia: Shockwave won *Mean Streak vs T.R.A.C.I.E.: Mean Streak won Round 3 *Shockwave vs Trouble 'n' Strife: Shockwave won *259 (Middleweight) vs Zorro: Zorro won *Mean Streak vs Twister (Dutch) (7): Twister (Dutch) (7) won *Ceros vs Vulture: Vulture Heat G Round 1 *Bumblebot vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *The Witch vs G-Force: G-Force won *Das Gepäck vs DisConstructor: DisConstructor won *Miss Ile vs Tut's Revenge: Miss Ile won *The Master vs Shear Khan: Shear Khan won *Pathetica vs Techno Trousers: Pathetica won *Slamtilt vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won *The Mangulator vs Attila the Drum: Attila the Drum won *Plunderbird 2 vs Killertron: Killetron won *S3 vs The Executioner (7): S3 won *Thor (1995) vs General Chompsalot 2: General Chompsalot 2 won *Ghetto-bot vs Dreadnaut: Dreadnaut won *The Lethal Swan vs Aggrobot 2: Aggrobot 2 won *Tartarus vs Bonk: Bonk won *Arena Cleaner vs Miss Struts: Arena Cleaner won *Slippery Strana vs Sabretooth (10): Sabretooth (10) won Round 2 *G-Force vs Bonk: Bonk won *Pathetica vs Shear Khan: Shear Khan won *General Chompsalot 2 vs S3: S3 won *Killertron vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S.M.I.D.S.Y. won *Dreadnaut vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won *Sabretooth (10) vs Attila the Drum: Sabretooth (10) won *DisConstructor vs Arena Cleaner: Arena Cleaner won *Miss Ile vs Aggrobot 2: Aggrobot 2 won Round 3 *Arena Cleaner vs Shear Khan: Arena Cleaner won *S3 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: S3 won *Sabretooth (10) vs Bonk: Sabretooth (10) won *Aggrobot 2 vs Revolution 2: Revolution 2 won Heat H Round 1 *Ivanhoe vs Tender Caress: Ivanhoe won *Flirty Skirty vs Texas Tornado: Texas Tornado won *Flippa vs Rabid M8: Rabid M8 won *Thermador vs Storm Force: Storm Force won *Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) vs Flip Flop Fly: Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors) won *Katnip vs Brutus Maximus: Brutus Maximus won *Flipper vs Dominator 2: Dominator 2 won *Wyrm vs TR2: TR2 won *V.I.P.E.R. 01 vs Anarchy: *Panzer vs Wild Thing 2: *Tip-Top vs The Spider: *Revolution 3 vs Son of Armageddon: *Hypno-Disc vs Pika 3: *Scarab (UK) vs Oblark: *Weeliwako vs Hippobotamus: *Bernard vs Whirling Dervish: